


A Discarded Treasure

by grarrystyles (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/grarrystyles
Summary: Dana Janelle Walters is an average sixteen-year-old girl. She lives with her parents in California, and she goes to high school. She's not very social, and she only has about one friend. She's a lost treasure, and nobody seems to care to find her. But when she thinks she is participating in a radio game, she doesn't know that her life is about to change forever.





	A Discarded Treasure

Dana Janelle, or DJ, has always been one of the girls who has always been average. Not popular, not a geek. Not super advanced, but not stupid. She always stayed back, never wanted attention. She was a good girl. She never needed any more than she already had. It was always good for her. DJ was a middle girl. She was always neutral. The grey space between black and white. At least, that's what everyone else sees on the outside. No one has really taken the time to truly get to know her.

DJ was waiting at her bus stop on Friday, and tuned into the local radio station. She heard something coming from her earbuds that wasn't music, but it sure as heck was music to her ears.

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen, my name is Carson Montauk and I'm your radio host. To celebrate the release of Mr. Harry Styles' solo debut album, we are hosting a contest here in good ol' sunny California. Every day of the week, we are hiding one of Harry's vinyls in Los Angeles. The lucky one who finds it will get VIP tickets to two of Harry's tour dates. Be careful though! Each day, the clue will be a song name from the album."

DJ smiled, knowing that this would be a fun adventure after a whole life of grey, boring, sameness. She exited the radio app and opened Spotify. She tapped Harry's album and looked at the track names. Today's clue was "Sign of the Times." DJ put two and two together and figured it was the clock tower.

'I have half an hour until my bus comes,' she thought, 'Maybe I can go check quickly.'

She walked over to the clock tower. '25 minutes' ran through her mind. DJ walked around it many times, searching every square inch of the tower. '20 minutes.' She figured she could walk up the stairs and get to the stop and have time to spare. '15 minutes.' DJ ran up the tower's stairs and saw the face of the clock at the landing. She didn't find a vinyl and decided to check the radio app.

"Ryan Elizabeth found the vinyl at the clock tower, at the landing of the flight of stairs. She found the vinyl at 7:20 AM" the radio article read. She missed the vinyl by 5 minutes. Had she gone earlier, she would've gotten it. DJ felt defeated and then realised that she was going to miss her bus if she didn't move soon.

On the bus, she knew she had to be better prepared next time. She made a list of the track names in her phone along with a list of possible locations according to song titles and struck out "Sign of the Times," and the clock tower. She stuffed her phone into the pocket of her hoodie and stared out the window.

***

At school, Dana just spent the day putting on her traditional mask. Nobody knew it was there, because nobody took the time to ask her about herself. Everyone was busy with the jocks dating the Barbies, others wishing they were one of the jocks or the Barbies, and then the nerds just dating other nerds. There were some nice people, but they soon grew out of that and realised that you wouldn't get anywhere socially without being airy and rude.

She took out her notebook and started writing the notes on the projector lazily. She didn't really care what her old, withering, mean Geography teacher had to say. Liam Payne is very successful, a millionaire, and famous, and he doesn't know his geography! He thought Japan was next to Australia for Christ's sake! Why do I have to do this? This is insane, why did her middle school advisor sign her up for this? It was complete gibberish to her, and it was unnecessary for her to know this much about the Earth. Okay, I live on it! Big deal! I don't need to know anything else!

German is a saving grace. It is the only thing that keeps DJ alive after Geography. Her teacher was nice to the kids who deserved it (these kids included DJ and the other kids who got good grades.) Frau Hoffheimer, the teacher, gave the kids who were airheads harsh treatment because she knew they needed to get in line. Dana liked German because she wanted to go to Germany some day, and to do that, she must speak the native language or else she would be flustered and confused! So she took German, and she liked it a lot. Her teacher was great, and she only had two girls in her class that were complete arses to her. When the time lunch rolled around, DJ took her lunch bag and headed to the choir room. She opened the door and saw Mr. Scannon, the choral and acapella director sitting at his desk. 

"Well hi there! What are you doing in here? You aren't here until sixth period. You have lunch right now." He said, eyeing her lunch bag.

"I didn't want to deal with everyone else. Can I eat here?" DJ asked.

"I suppose... All I'm doing is ordering new music for Forte and the Women's Choir." He said teasingly.

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically. DJ was in both groups, so she would gladly watch what music he was ordering. He opened the browser and she saw the whiteboard light up, for he was using the projector. DJ opened her bag and saw the lunch she had packed the previous night. A turkey wrap, a banana, a yogurt, pretzels, and a water bottle. She took the banana and she looked up at the screen. The piece he was looking at was ironically "Sign of the Times." She smiled to herself, giddy that she would get to sing a Harry song. She turned around and looked at Mr. Scannon.

"You should get that piece. It's beautiful and I can play the piano if you would like me to." She smiled.

"No, piano won't be necessary. This is for you and Forte." He said. He clicked the "Add to Cart" button and pressed the x15 button, because there were 14 members of Forte, and Mr. Scannon needed one as the director. DJ's smile went from ear to ear as she realised there would be a solo in it.

'There's always a solo in every song we perform or record, so there's going to be a solo!' she thought to herself. DJ would do anything to get that solo. The last three periods flew by like they never even happened. DJ was buzzing with ecstasy. She smiled the entire bus ride home, and couldn't wait to tell her mum and dad.

***

"MUM! DAD! I'M HOME!" she called into the vast house.  
"We're in the living room!" her dad called.  
"Guess what! We're singing Sign of the Times in Forte!" DJ exclaimed excitedly.  
"You didn't exactly give us a chance to guess, but that's awesome! Now you get to sing your curly headed Harry Potter boyfriend's song!" her dad teased.  
"First off, if he was my boyfriend, I would not be here right now. Secondly, I wish he was my boyfriend. Don't mock my dreams." she laughed.  
"Do you know when your concert is?" her mum asked. "I don't know when it is, I need to mark my calendar."

"June the sixteenth, 8:00pm at the performing arts center." DJ replied. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. She was super excited, but they only had a little amount of time to practice and learn the new songs. Only about a month, but they had done "Hello" by Adele in two weeks. She was confident they could do it. Ironically enough, she needed to get moving soon, because Forte rehearsals at 5:00 and it was now 4:25. She needed to walk to Caroline's house. Caroline was her friend. Well, she sort of was. Nobody was actually her friend, but she was more of a friend than everyone else.  
"Okay, I have to go to Caroline's house so she can drive me to rehearsals. Bye!" She called to her parents. Just then, her older brother, Garett, walked in the house.  
"Hey DJ. Hi Mum and Dad." He said, closing the door behind him.  
"Hi Garett! How was your day at school?" their dad asked.  
"Awesome! Coach Menke put me in for the rivalry game next week." Garett said giddily.  
"Nice job, champ! We'll be sure to come next week, Friday at 8:00, at our field!" their mum said. DJ sighed. Of course they knew the exact time of his starring football (soccer) game, but they didn't know nor care when my huge concert was. The concert that would decide if we got into regionals, and then regionals would qualify us for nationals, and then globals. No big deal, right?  
"Bye mum and dad, I'll be back by supper." DJ said, feeling discarded.

***

DJ put her earbuds in and tapped the "Mind of Mine" album as she ventured out to Caroline's house. The walk was quite long, it was two miles each day. She walked and walked, looking at all of the lovely things her town had to offer. They had beautiful sun, and it was nearly always warm. Crime was not uncommon, but it didn't happen every day. It was not a norm, but it was not foreign. Dana just had to be aware of her surroundings.

Soon enough, she was at Caroline's house. To her delight, Caroline's car was still in the driveway. She cut through the grass and rang the doorbell. Caroline's cute Shi Tzu, Balto, came to the door, letting out little yips. DJ heard Caroline's voice ring out to her.  
"I'm coming, I just need to put on my shoes! Come on in, and don't let Balto get out!" Caroline yelled to DJ. She opened the door and got Balto's collar, then closing the door. DJ walked to the mudroom where Caroline's mum and dad kept their shoes, and occasionally Caroline would keep her shoes there, but not today. DJ climbed the stairs and walked down the hall to Caroline's room. The door had a large C on it. DJ knocked, and then heard a "Come in!" and entered the room.  
"Caroline, hon, we're going to be late!" DJ stated.  
"Yes, DJ, I know! Just hand me my ballet flats while I try to pry these boots off of my feet. They're too small, but I thought they would fit." Caroline told her. DJ opened the closet door with One Direction and 5SOS posters plastered on it and looked into the humongous closet. She saw a pair of black flats and reached for them. Caroline then fell over into DJ and exclaimed that she had successfully gotten the boots off. The girls laughed as Caroline was on top of DJ, holding the flats. DJ handed the flats to Caroline and they rushed out of the door, praying they wouldn't be late.

***

They got there right in time, because when Mr. Scannon closes the choir room doors, he doesn't open them until choir is over. Caroline ran in and pushed DJ in with her and shut the door. Mr. Scannon was waiting at his music stand and we saw we were not the last people to come. Desmond, their vocal percussionist (VP) had yet to arrive. Just when everyone thought he wouldn't show, he ran in, panting.  
"Sorry I'm almost late, Mr. Scannon. My coach held me late from practice." Desmond said, out of breath. He came to sit on the risers after placing his bag on the hooks in the back of the room.  
"You're fine, Desmond. You had two minutes, anyways. On another topic, I have new music for you," he said, ignoring the murmurs around the risers. "but it isn't here yet. Fortunately, I ordered a digital copy, so I'm going to put it on the overhead projector and we are going to learn as soon as we can. Today's date is May the nineteenth, and when is our concert date?" he asked, as he did every day.  
"June the sixteenth at 8:00 pm, here at our performing arts center." everyone answers with a monotone voice. We had been told to say it so many times that we were all sure it was engraved on our brains.  
"Fantastic. So we have to learn this pretty quickly. This song is called "Sign of the Times" by Harry Styles," Caroline and I shared the look. You know, the one where you non verbally have a heart attack and freak out about the fact that yes, your boy band is actually appreciated. "and this should be a fairly simple piece." he finished, noting the look between Caroline and I. He opened his computer and sat down in his spinning chair. Yes, of course I noticed his chair spun around! It's freaking amazing, and I'm jealous of Mr. Scannon for having one. Soon enough the song was on the screen, and sopranos, altos, and mezzos divided into their groups. They got to the bridge of the song by the end of rehearsals, which was an incredible feat.

***

Caroline drove DJ home, and DJ thanked her. She walked in the house and saw her mum reading and her dad outside practicing footie with Garett. Of course. DJ climbed the set of stairs to the bedrooms and plopped down on her cushy bed. She sighed and hoped tomorrow would be a better day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! This is my first fanfic! I love to write, and I'm a proud member of the grammar police, so all of my writing should be correct according to school standards. I know that OC fanfics aren't all that popular, but I absolutely dread Wattpad so I chose to put my work here. Thanks so much for the reads, lovelies! 
> 
> Treat People With Kindness. Ax.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii lovelies! This is my first fanfic, so please don't kill me. LLN. Please let me know if you find anything wrong with this, I would be delighted to fix it. Thanks, have a lovely day!
> 
> Treat People With Kindness A.xx


End file.
